dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Allen Walker
This is a Talk page for all rules that apply for Talk Pages apply here. Please Sign your Posts with four tildas "~" Messages Go Here Hey, so I'm not sure if I'm supposed to write a note here, but I can't see to find any relevant subheadings/sections. I noticed that Allen's birthday was written as 2000, but isn't the manga set in the 19th century?? The only problem is that no real dates have been given. Allen Walker Hey, just made some changes to the article and included Japanese names and pronunciations for various special attacks and forms. For some clarification on the translations and "literal kanji translations", I'll explain a bit. When Japanese is written out in kanji, it is sometimes accompanied by tiny little hiragana or katakana called furigana, which acts as a sort of reading aid or pronunciation guide. When typed out, the furigana is sometimes left out, or included in parenthesis following the original text. These furigana are sometimes used to explain which reading of a kanji is intended, or how a person's name should be pronounced, as there are multiple pronunciations and even meanings for certain characters, especially ones used as names. They are also sometimes used when foreign names or words are translated into Japanese kanji, for example Ruy Ramos (ラモス 瑠偉(ラモス ルイ), Ramosu Rui), a Brazillian soccer star who moved to Japan, became a citizen, and adopted a kanji transliteration for his given name. Another example would be if the City of Los Angeles were translated into kanji as 天使の街, the literal Japanese for "City of Angels", it might be written as 天使の街(ロサンゼルス), Rosanzerusu, showing that the pronunciation is "Los Angeles". This sort of thing was done frequently further back in Japanese history, and was also done in reverse when foreign words were adapted into Japanese, using "furikanji" to show the Japanese translation of the word. This is the case with the names of Allen's attacks and Innocence names. They are written out in kanji, but the furigana reading guides are given in katakana, indicating that they are supposed to be pronounced (and translated) as foreign (English) words. In the case of the first form of his innocence, Cross. It isn't officially named by the Black Order, but Allen refers to it as "Cross". I've seen in translations that this is sometimes translated as "cross of God". This is because the kanji given, 十字架, which means "crucifix" or "cross" (referring mainly to a cross you wear), but can also be translated as "cross of God", was translated instead of the given furigana which literally states it's called "Cross". The same has occured with Crown Clown. In the anime and other media, it is sometimes written out as 神ノ道化 (Kami no Douke, God's Clown), with the furigana dropped. In the name of the Innocence, Crown is supposed to refer to God, perhaps stating that it is "God's royal jester", or something to that extent. In occasions where it is pronounced as Kami no Douke (as speech cannot include furigana) it is to further explain the meaning behind the name. However, the term is still "Crown Clown". To my knowledge, it is always spelled as 神ノ道化（クラウン・クラウン） in the manga version. At any rate, as further meaning can be extrapolated when the "full name" is translated, as you can see above, I have included the kanji and their literal translations in the article in cases where the literal translation is signifigantly different from the given pronunciation/translation. Lastly, I don't have a wikia account, but my wikipedia account is WtW-Suzaku. 12:27, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't we be updating Allen's and the 14th's pages with the new info from chapter 187 or is someone already on that? ItachiZero 16:48, 18 August 2009 (UTC)ItachiZero All the pics Do we really need all those pics for his Anti-Akuma Weapon? It makes the page lag a little and such. Shock Dragoon Feb-19-10 7:20am (ETZ) 3rd uniform Where did the image of Allen in the 3rd (black and red) uniform come from? Are they continuing the anime? Instead of the pic of Allen in his first uniform (refers to the pic under appearance), you could put a pic with him in his latest uniform (the 3rd one) - 19 dec 2011 It'd be nice, but we don't have a full body shot of Allen in his third generation uniform - battle-worn ones can't be used for the appearance section. .Seshat. 09:35, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for telling me that. I was wondering what you think of this pic too :) link to allen 3rd uniform pic Much as I do like the posters from the -Gray Ark- fanbook, posting images in mainstream articles that aren't from the manga or the anime is something I'd like to avoid; we've had a problem in the past with people mistaking official images for fan-made images and uploading fan-made images to post in mainstream articles. (And I'm being honest; after you brought this up, I seriously did consider finding a way to scan the small posters from my copy of the fanbook to use them here, but after I thought about it I found a laundry list of problems with doing that, the one listed above being one of them.) That one could be considered, but I'd prefer an anime image be proposed before we resort to that one. .Seshat. 06:54, December 20, 2011 (UTC) wow, thats alot to consider but i understand. You have been great with this wiki and i thank you once more for it. Profile Picture The Profile picture was recently changed to a manga picture which i think isnt a very good choice for the article. The old profile picture wasnt the best but I think it would be much more appropriate to change it to a better screenshot from the Anime. I think a manga picture as a profile picture should only be used for manga-only characters, Since Allen is the main character I think it would be more necessary to find a good anime picture. Ruki-Chan 18:14, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ALL profile picture changes MUST be discussed on the talk pages before being changed on the articles!!!! here are some other rules for the profiles: If an Anime screenshot is available it must be used Profile Pics should be of their most seen in attire with no special abilities activated profile pics should be head and upper torso, not full length pictures - full length saved for the appearance section Preferably pictures should be front facing or if not at a slight angle, no side on views. Having a bad quality manga shot for the main protagonist of this series isn´t in any way good enough, however unfortunately the crown clown whilst good looking doesn´t meet the criteria either (unless he starts to spend all his time with it activated). if you have a picture you would like to put in the article put it here first. i will lock this so only admnistrators acan edit if you insist on changing this without consulting the wiki members first. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 09:44, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for reverting it to the past profile picture. I was'nt the one who changed Allens profile picture to the manga Screenshot I was simply making you aware of the change here on the discussion page. Ruki-Chan 16:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Race/Ethnicity As I stated, nationality and ethnicity/Race are two different things. Nathionality is what country you are from, and ethnicity/race is obviously, what race you belong to. The two are NOT the same. With that out of the way, Allen's Race section had British in it. British is a nationality not an ethnicity however caucasian is an ethnicity which refers to white people from either the brithis isles (not including the Irish) and the USA. Allen is a white person from Britian, thus his nationality is british while his ethnicity is caucasian. EDIT: Another example, this one from real life. My Nationality is American, however if you look at my papers, my ethnicity is listed as Native American Indian. Evnyofdeath 07:54, October 28, 2010 (UTC) New Picture for Allens Profile OK so i know there´s been some back and forth regarding the profile picture and i´m all for changing the picture if people are particuarly unhappy with the original. I have laid out the guidlines already on the profile picture process so as par for course here are some options for a new picture. If you have any others please add them here before attempting to update the article, i would like to have at least three votes in favour of an image before going ahead with a change, we are all part of a democratic wiki after all :) I´ve chosen these couple from episode 51 as they are good ront facing poses and Allen is in his exorcist uniform without any special powers activated or battle damage, my particular vote is going with Pic B because timcanpy is in it too and he´s like Allens Jiminy Cricket! I think we should use his newer look from the manga. He had grown his hair out (it kinda looks like Alma's when he was young) and it looks almost nothing like it used to. Evnyofdeath 07:01, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Crowned Clown The previous picture of Crowned Clown it had a full body color picture why replaced it? --Cococrash11 23:55, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll still ask why? --Cococrash11 01:23, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Geez, it has been replaced cause it cost the content of text a lot. We kept it simple small. ProGamerP9 19:09, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Child Picture Theres another picture of his child form when he and Mana buried Allen the Dog his appearnce is diffrent from the other of his child form. Someone please put it in this article. --Cococrash11 19:44, March 19, 2011 (UTC) So is it in the Wiki? --Cococrash11 02:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Red What does Red means in Allen (dog)? Is that his real name? --Cococrash11 19:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) "Red" was what Allen was called before Mana started calling him Allen; it wasn't his actual name, just a nickname given to him by his fellow circus performers. .Seshat. 19:46, March 19, 2011 (UTC) He doesn't introduced his real name or did he just don't remeber it? --Cococrash11 19:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) It's not mentioned. In the fanbook, it simply says "Has no memory of his real parents. Only knew that he was an abandon child. Before activiating his Innocence at the age of 10, he couldn't move his left arm.", so he probably never had a legal first name. .Seshat. 19:54, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Strange when Allen met Cross he said when they first met he said Allen didn't say Allen Walker is his name but something esle. --Cococrash11 20:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) The Mangaka was asked very early on what D.Gray-Man meant and she replied that she was undecided or didn't know yet it would definilty relate to Allen and perhaps others. When i found out Allen wasn't his original name i began to speculate whether D.Gray-man was Allen's name, for instance he could be called Damien Gray-Man or Demitri Gray-Man etc. but this is just my opinion. CandPBWolf - - - http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lkmtrme33B1qb6bbto1_500.gif 16:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) There was a book (can't remember the name) but the main characters name was Dorian Gray, and he made a deal with the devil for an eternally youthful appearance. That draws several parallels with Allen brining Mana back as an Akuma. Some fans speculate because of this parallel, the "D.Gray" part of "D.Gray-man" stands for "Dorian Gray". If that is true, it could mean Allen's original name may have been Dorian, Gray a possible last name, though I think Hoshino said the "Gray" part stood for morality. Evnyofdeath 21:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Let it be noted here that this discussion is starting to venture into speculative areas. In Volume 3, Chapter 17, Page 26 in "Komui's Experiment Discussion Room Vol. 1", Hoshino was asked: : Q. "What does the title "D.Gray-man" mean?" : Hoshino answered: "It's a word that I made up and has various meanings. It could apply to Allen and the other characters as well... On a separate note, I was thinking "Dolls" for the title before I came up with "D.Gray-man." Other titles I came up before that were "Chrona" and "Zone"." The book, Evny, that you're thinking of is The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde, a story about a man who accidentally sells his soul so that a magnificent portrait painted of him by a man who was enamored with his beautiful appearance would age rather than him. While I, personally, don't really see any significant parallels between the two that would be anything less than a stretch for comparison (if you read the Wikipedia plot summary, you'll see that, Dorian's name aside, the stories are completely different), Hoshino has said "D.Gray-man" can mean many things, so I am not in any position to say that it couldn't have had some influence. However, Hoshino has also never made any mention of the story of Dorian Gray, so, again, this discussion is speculative. This note is simply here so that anyone who reads it will know that Hoshino has never alluded to the story of Dorian Gray, and, because of that, these "parallels" are not to appear in the article, even in the Trivia section. Also, it is noted in the Fan Book that Allen has absolutely no memory of his parents other than the fact that they abandoned him. He was not named "Allen" until Mana met him when he was seven, and, again, that the name "Red" was just a nickname given to him by the circus performers he was traveling with. Until it is canonically mentioned otherwise, before being called "Allen," Allen had no other name. .Seshat. 21:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I never saw any parallels, I was just saying some fans have. And yeah, I realize its speculation. Evnyofdeath 21:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Race His Race are Human, Accommodator, Exorcist, and Noah. --Cococrash11 02:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC) English Voice Actor I think all characters including Allen Walker should include English Voice Actor other Manga Wikis did that. --Cococrash11 02:33, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Of course the English voice actors should be included; the option is built into the character boxes. The English voices are there for some, but not all because people just haven't put them in... ; I haven't seen the anime, so I don't know who they are... I could look, but it'll take me a while. .Seshat. 02:37, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Seiyu Links I'm sure the readers may want to know about the Seiyu by looking at the links in the English Wikipedia. --Cococrash11 02:45, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Powers and Abilities Under Powers and Abilities it should mention Allen's Gambling/Poker skill. I mean Allen's skill Poker/Gambling is technically an ability right? --Cococrash11 03:21, April 6, 2011 (UTC) D.Gray-man Official Fan Book Gray Ark What does it says in D.Gray-man Official Fan Book Gray Ark that you won't normally know about Allen Walker in Manga, Anime, and/or Novels? --Cococrash11 06:18, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Romanization Although no changes should be made until the scanlation comes out, the raws for chapter 207 clearly romanize Allen's name as "Alen" (here). Other official sources, including CharaGray, romanize it as "Allen". May I suggest that we add a little note in his profile that it is occasionaly written as "Alen"? --DreamPunk 22:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) It can be noted next to his name up on top (i.e. Allen Walker (sometimes romanized as "Alen") is a former Exorcist...), but only when the chapter is released on MangaStream. If we start releasing information based on the raws alone, we could have a flood of people start editing using their own, personal 'translations,' and I would prefer it if we had MangaStream's translations before we start adding new information from the chapter. .Seshat. 22:58, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Gray Hair Can someone please give an official reason for his gray hair? Is it the trauma or the curse? Haven't found any official citing for the cause. I would personally like to believe that it was the curse because the trauma theory looks a litttle far-fetched. And is it only me who prefers his short hair over his shoulder-length one? CloudStrifeACC 07:01, April 14, 2013 (UTC) It is because of trauma. The curse only effected his left eye. RoronoaZoro64 18:47, August 27, 2015 (UTC)